A Christmas Tale
by Genevieve Thibeault
Summary: When Niles and Daphne meet under the mistletoe, anything can happen!
1. Chapter 1

"A Christmas Tale, part 1"

By Genevieve Thibeault

It had been more than 6 months since Niles' world fell apart. Daphne was going to marry Donny, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had been in therapy for 2 months now, and he was making some progress. He started dating 3 weeks ago. Noémie was an absolutely wonderful woman. She came from Quebec and was in the United States to give French courses. Niles met her through an ad. He wanted so much to get over Daphne that answering ads became an option to consider. Who would have thought? He met all kinds of women, most of the time the kind Frasier liked, gorgeous but stupid. Noémie was different. She was cute, no question there, but she was not a supermodel. She was very small (only 5 feet), very smart, and had a lot of culture. She taught Niles a whole new culture, the Quebec culture, and he was trilled to discover a whole new world. He was in a way admiring that woman; not a lot of persons could teach him new things! It had been the best 3 weeks he lived for a very long time, and he was almost getting over Daphne. Almost.

There were those nights where he would lay in bed asking himself what it would be like to wake up next to her, to be able to kiss her, to make love to her. With her. Those nights were pure torture. He knew that sleep would never come, and that they would be filled with visions of her. Lately, however, those nights were not as frequent. He knew Noémie now. He knew she would make him happy.

Noémie had invited him to a Christmas party. She worked at an institute where all kinds of languages were taught, and it would give him a chance to practice his French. He was quite good at it. A little bit of practice and it came back to him naturally. The night was going splendidly, everything was perfect. Noémie's co-workers were interesting people; they all had great stories to tell from their past, from where they grew up to the reason why they chose Seattle to stay. Niles couldn't keep his eyes off Noémie: the woman never ceased to amaze him. And the fact that she could make him feel like an idiot by proving him he was wrong was a major turn-on. He liked it.

They danced all evening long and they made quite an impression. They were perfect for each other. She completed him perfectly. Everybody was talking about them. Niles even thought that maybe he had found the woman for him. He didn't even think about Daphne. Until the last dance.

Niles had never heard that song before, neither did he know who sang it. All he knew is that it was called "Dance With a Stranger ". Holding Noémie close to him, he felt every word stabbing his heart. This singer was saying everything he felt, and Daphne came back in his mind, in his heart, in his soul. He knew then he wasn't over her. He knew he would never be. He loved her. Not Noémie.

_Since you and I have been drifting apart_

_Nights are forever alone_

_No matter what my head keeps on telling my heart_

_I'm regretting letting go_

_I had my reasons to close all those doors_

_I thought that in time I'd survive_

_To dance with a stranger is all that is left for me now_

_To stay alive_

_And I dance with a stranger tonight_

_And I'm holding on tight_

_Thinking of you_

_And I dance with a stranger again_

_But my heart still remains_

_So cold and blue_

_All in good time I've been telling myself_

_Love will break through in the end_

_If only you were holding me I'd know full well_

_There would be no more need to pretend_

_And I dance with a stranger tonight_

_And I'm holding on tight_

Thinking of you 

_And I dance with a stranger again_

_But my heart still remains_

_So cold and blue_

_Thinking of you..._

A tear fell down his cheek to fall on Noémie's shoulder. When she asked what was wrong, he just said that he didn't feel well and that he wanted to go home. When she asked if he wanted company, he turned her down gently, saying that he needed to be alone. He kissed her and went home at the Montana, walking in the freezing rain to hide his tears.

--------------------------

It had been a while since Daphne saw Niles. She vaguely heard from Frasier that he was seeing somebody. Surprisingly, she wasn't able to set her mind on it. Usually, she was cheerful when Niles had some new flame in his life, just like she was when she learned about Phyllis, but this time she couldn't. He still dropped by the apartment quite often, as he always did, but he was acting different with her. He didn't offer his help, didn't comment on her appearance, didn't look at her the way he used to. He was...well, very distant. It disturbed her, and she didn't know why. It wasn't the first time one of her friendship changed, and she didn't bother that much. Why was it different now? She had no clue. All she knew is that she missed the old Niles. The one who seemed to care.

She saw a glimpse of this old Niles once last month. She was trying on what she thought was her wedding dress and came in the living room, screaming that it was awful. And it was. She saw him standing up and looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes, shocked. She was yelling at Donny through the phone, but she was looking at Niles. She knew this Niles wasn't dead. She had proof, and she was happy about it. What she didn't get is why it mattered so much. And why when she thought about Niles she was forgetting about Donny. And why it happened so often lately.

Donny.

Now that was another thing. Her visions were more and more frequent, and her commitment to him didn't change anything about them. She wasn't sure she had made the right decision. She couldn't see what attracted her to Donny in the first place. She was acting cheerfully in front of everybody, did her best to look excited about her upcoming wedding when in fact the thought of it was depressing her. When she thought about it and the consequences of this wedding, she could only think of one thing : she would be stuck with Donny. It scared her to death, and she didn't know how to get out of it. She always thought that getting married was something exciting and was based on true love. She didn't feel neither of this.

So there she was, alone and depressed, thinking of her wedding as a death sentence. She was feeling so blue lately that she stayed alone in her room most of the time; she didn't want Martin or Frasier to find out about it. And besides, it was almost Christmas, that would cheer her up. She opened the radio and the woman was announcing the weather. Still raining.

-And now, for those of you who are not sure about their relationship, here is "The Right One ".

It caught her attention and she listened to the lyrics carefully. All kinds of emotions were running through her heart. She could stay single. She could stop rushing into relationships. She could wait for the right one. She would know when the right one comes along. The lyrics of the song kept ringing in her ears :

_They say your heart will know_

_If you let it all flow_

_I suppose, I suppose_

_They say look in his eyes_

_'Cause it's hidden inside_

_I suppose_

_So I try and try to find a piece of heaven_

_Searching for the keeper of the flame_

_And I'm waking up in places_

_That are never the same_

_So we live and learn_

_As we crash and burn_

_Waiting till the right one comes along_

_There's a girl inside_

_Getting ready for love_

_But experience just hasn't taught her well_

_So we live and we learn_

_We crash and we burn_

_It just takes its toll over time_

_But it's well worth the wait_

_When love has its day_

_I'll make up my mind_

_He'll be one of a kind_

_And I'm waking up in places_

_That are never the same..._

_So we live and learn_

_And we crash and burn_

_Waiting for the right one_

_To keep love alive_

_Underneath the skies_

Waiting til the right one comes along 

_I'll be waiting til the right one comes along._

Daphne stayed alone in silence, curled on the sofa, afraid to get married but even more afraid that there may not be a right one. And knowing that Donny was not it at all.

------------------------

She just finished decorating the house for Christmas. Martin's taste in that department was not the best there could be, so she decided to take the lead this year. The apartment was superbly and tastefully decorated, and she was quite proud of it. She was alone; Frasier had to drop Martin to Duke's house for a poker's game, and she wasn't in the mood to see Donny tonight. She wasn't very often lately. Just the sight of him depressed her. She was looking at him and couldn't believe she would spend the rest of her life with this man. Nobody noticed this change in her attitude, not even Donny. She was a very good actress.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door : to her surprise, Niles was standing in front of her. She felt so happy to see him, she just wanted to hug him. « How strange? », she asked herself. « Why this sudden mood swing? ». She saw Niles often, but lately the sight of him was the only thing that could cheer her up. She took a moment to look at him : he was very cute in this suit. However, she did enjoy seeing him in his squash uniform : he looked so sexy in it, defining every curve of his body, of his legs, of his butt...she regained control of herself. « What was the matter with her? » she asked herself again.

Niles was happy to see Daphne, but even happier to see that she was alone. When they were together, he could finally be himself, and when Donny wasn't there it just felt like old times. Donny...How could he forget about him? There she was, so beautiful in front of him, the woman of his dreams, and she was with that slob, that jerk, that...well, for the moment, it didn't matter. She was there, smiling at him and, as always, he felt his heart beating faster.

- **Hi Dr.Crane! I'm so happy to see you! Come in!**

- **Hello Daphne! You look beautiful...as always!**

She blushed, and she was angry at herself. She acted like a bloody teenager! She told herself to stop staring at him. But she couldn't. God, he was cute!

- **So Dr. Crane, I heard that you've met somebody. How wonderful!**

She tried to act cheerful, but the thought of him seeing somebody else was killing her. "Somebody else? " she thought. "He's not with you in the first place, you lunatic! "

- **Yes, she's a wonderful woman. Her name is Noémie and she works at an language teaching institute. She is fascinating.**

- **Do you think it might be serious?**

Daphne was hoping to hear him say no. God, she was getting on her own nerves. She couldn't control herself.

Niles fell in a deep silence. He didn't know what to answer on that one. He thought he even heard some kind of deception in her voice. But he imagined so many things about Daphne...

- **Yes, I think it's serious.**

"...But if you love me, if you have any feelings for me, if Donny isn't the one for you and that you can finally see that I'm only waiting to make you happy, I'll dump her. " he thought.

- **And how's Donny?**

- **Who?**

- **Donny! Your husband to be...**

Daphne came back to reality. Donny.

- **Oh, he's fine. The wedding is coming along superbly. I already bought my wedding dress...and it's not a Las Vegas one!**

She tried to sound cheerful and, somehow, she managed to fool him. "Look at him. " she thought. "Lost in his thoughts again. He is so beautiful! "

Niles was picturing Daphne in her white wedding dress. He was seeing her coming down the aisle, a goddess as usual, only to picture her be given away to Donny. This was killing him.

- **That's good. I won't be able to stay long, I have a date with Noémie tonight. I just came to give this book back to Frasier.**

She was disappointed to see him leave so early, but she couldn't do anything about it.

- **And by the way, Daphne, I have to say that the Christmas decorations are very beautiful this year. I can see that you're the one who did it. They're more...classy.**

She walked him to the door.

- **So kind of you to notice it. I hope you have a nice date.**

She then realized something.

- **Dr. Crane, we're standing under the mistletoe.**

They looked at each other. Neither of them knew what to do. Daphne finally got the nerves to say something.

- **If you don't kiss me, it's gonna be bad luck for both of us.**

She was blushing. And Niles' heart was racing so hard he thought he would have an heart attack.

He took a step forward. They were very close : Niles could feel Daphne's breasts on his chest. He looked at her and, finally getting all his courage together, he kissed her. Very shyly.

He closed his eyes. This had to be the greatest moment of his life. He thought he would faint dead away. And dying tasting Daphne's lips would have to be the greatest death in the world.

When he opened his eyes, he found with great surprise that Daphne too, had closed her eyes.

She never felt anything like this before. There was this spark when their lips touched. Her heart stopped for a couple of seconds. It was so intense, so great, so...Niles.

She opened her eyes. He was blushing. They were caught in a moment; she knew he felt the same way. At least right now. They were staring at each other, not knowing what to do.

After seconds that just seemed like an eternity, Daphne made a move. Niles was pretty sure she would slap him and make him leave as fast as he came. Instead, she passed her hand into his hair, very slowly, always looking at him.

His heart stopped. He just closed his eyes and was able to whisper only one thing :

- Daphne... 

She never thought she would find the courage to do it. She passed her other arm around his waist, bringing his body next to her, and she whispered in his ears :

- Niles... 

He couldn't handle himself anymore. Her kissed her again, very shyly at first, but passion was gaining over him and he kissed her with even more passion from one kiss to the other. He wanted her so badly his body was aching. His hands were running down her back, her hair, her neck. He so wanted to make love to her. One time. To feel her skin on his, her hands on his body, her kisses on his neck. To feel her.

Daphne was surprised about her own reactions. And Niles' reactions. She was shivering at every of his touch, at any of his moves, at the closeness of his body. She wished that he would take her to the couch and make love to her right away. She desperately wanted his body. She was caressing him, touching him, feeling him, and she wanted to tear his clothes off to discover every part of his body. She kissed him with all the tenderness she had in her.

They kissed forever. They couldn't stop touching and kissing each other. They were both out of breath, but at that time they didn't even know if they were still alive. Or if they were dreaming.

It was then that Frasier got off the elevator.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

"A CHRISTMAS TALE, part 2"

The After Kiss

When Niles and Daphne heard the little "ding" of the elevator, they finally came back to reality. Niles was dating Noémie, Daphne was marrying Donny, and kissing each other was a huge mistake. They took a step back, very embarrassed, and Frasier got off the elevator.

When the elevator door opened, Frasier saw immediately that something was wrong. Daphne and Niles facing each other at his front door, both looking at their feet, having very weird looks on their face. "Oh my God!" Frasier thought. "He told her!"

"You told her, you little bastard!"

Niles looked at his brother with so much fear in his eyes Frasier knew it was not it. He had the same look on his face as the one he had when Daphne walked on them in one of their conversation when he was telling Frasier he was in love with her. When he thought she knew. Pure terror.

"Tell me what?"

Daphne was looking at Niles now. He looked very weird, she thought he would faint. He couldn't look at her. WHAT WAS IT?

Frasier finally said something.

"You told her about the huge party we wanted to throw for her before the wedding! I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut. You always have to tell her everything."

"Except the fact that you have been completely in love with her for the last 7 years, you jackass..."Frasier thought.

Niles' face changed completely. He looked so relieved! He had that "I owe you one" look in his eyes, like Frasier just saved his life.

"No, Frasier, I didn't tell her. You just did, however!"

Frasier played along, but he was determined to find out what happened before his arrival.

"Oh no! Damn me! I really screwed up, didn't I!"

Daphne's face darkened. Niles saw it. He thought that now he would have to throw a party for his goddess' marriage...to somebody else. He blamed the change of expression on the deception of finding out about the party, when in fact Daphne was just coming back to reality. It took her all her strength not to cry.

"Oh Daphne, I'm sorry." Frasier continued. "But now that you know, it will be easier to prepare; we won't have to hide anymore. But we don't want you to find out every details of it, so I'll take Niles for coffee and we'll talk about it."

"But I have a date with Noémie tonight!"

"Well, I think that you'll have to cancel it!" Frasier said, slowly.

That meant business. Niles took his cell phone and, after saying that he had a last minute appointment, he hung up.

"That's ok. Let's go."

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"Thank you. For everything."

Niles shivered. What did she say??? But before he could say something Frasier has already pushed him in the elevator.

*******

Daphne sat on the couch, alone again, not knowing what to do. She was supposed to feel guilty about what she did, but she wasn't. She needed it. She wanted it. She wanted HIM.

It had been a long time since anyone made her feel that way. If she ever did feel like that. Donny never made her feel this way, that's for sure!

She closed her eyes. She was still feeling the pressing of his lips against hers, the intensity of his kisses, how he responded to her advances. She really thought he would run out of the building as fast as he could, but he stayed. And the way he whispered her name...It wasn't a "stop it" whisper, it was more like a declaration. He said it the same way people say "I love you" for the first time.

"I love you" she whispered, very slowly. "Niles."

*******

Niles couldn't escape his brother's questions any longer. All the way to café Nervosa, Frasier kept sending him looks that meant that he would have some explaining to do. Niles was quite sure Frasier didn't see anything, but he knew he was suspecting something. But what was it to explain? That they kissed under the mistletoe? Nothing wrong with that, everybody does that. But he didn't know if he would have the courage to tell Frasier what Daphne did after this innocent kiss.

He closed his eyes. He could still fell her hand in his hair, the intensity in her eyes, her body against his. For a second he even considered the fact that he might have been daydreaming, but he knew it happened. He knew it was real. Her voice kept echoing in his head, and he could still hear the whisper of his name. "Niles..." "Niles... "Niles..."

"NILES!"

He opened his eyes. Frasier was looking at him, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. But Frasier's look didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He was on cloud 9, and he knew he would be for at least a couple of days.

The investigation began as soon as they sat at the table.

"Niles? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"What do you want to know?"

"You know damn well what I want to know! What happened between you and Daphne before I got off the elevator?"

Niles didn't know what to say. One part of him wanted to tell everything to Frasier, how he felt, how she kissed him, how he thought he would die in her arms. How he was sure now that he wasn't over her and that Noémie was a cover. The other part jut wanted to play it safe, saying the minimum. After all, Daphne would have to go through the same questioning as soon as Frasier would get home.

"Frasier, nothing serious happened. I went to the apartment to return a book and Daphne was there. We talked a little bit; nothing important. And when I got up to go, she followed me to the door."

"And?"

"Well, it was then that she realized that we were both standing under the mistletoe. I didn't want to do it, Frasier, I didn't know if I could control myself. But then she said that it would be bad luck if we didn't do it. So I took a step forward and I kissed her. But it was a plain kiss: no tongue, no arms, no hands, just an innocent kiss. I swear."

"Niles, you don't need to swear. You know your nose is the real test."

But Niles' nose didn't bleed. After all, he didn't lie. At least on that part.

"So that's why you both looked so embarrassed? If you say it wasn't more than this, I don't see what is the big deal."

Niles decided not to talk about what happened next. He just wanted to go home and think about what happened and what might have happened if Frasier didn't come at that time. And if Daphne's version was different, then he'd talk about it. But for now, his head was filled with her image, and he liked it that way.

*******

Daphne just couldn't stay alone anymore. She had to tell what happened to somebody. Roz. Who else could she tell this to? Not Martin, that's for sure. And her circle of friends was reduced to Roz. And Niles. She knew she would eventually have to talk to him about what happened, to explain her behavior. She didn't know if she would ever be able to look him in the eyes anymore. In his deep blue eyes... She really had to talk to somebody.

"Hello Roz! How are you?"

"Hey Daph! I'm fine!"

"Roz, I need to talk to someone. Would it be possible for me to drop by your apartment tonight?"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You'll never believe what happened tonight."

"OK Daphne, there's no problem. You can come."

"I'm on my way."

Roz hung up. She was very excited. This was the kind of nights that she liked, the ones where she learned something spicy about somebody. She knew it would be good : the way Daphne said "You'll never believe what happened tonight." has something in it that Roz could detect without any trouble. This one was gonna be very spicy.

*******

Daphne wasn't sure if it was a good idea anymore. What if Roz would go and tell Frasier? Or even worst Niles! Or Donny! God, she was in an awful mess. But she didn't regret anything. That's what troubled her the most. And the fact that Niles didn't reject her. Tonight she let out with Niles for the second time. She would probably tell Roz about the first one too. She was sitting on Roz's couch, thinking about that first time when Roz got in. Or when she noticed that Roz was in.

"Daphne, where the hell were you? I've been trying to catch your attention for something like 5 minutes and you seemed on another planet! So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, Roz, I know it will be a huge surprise for you, but it concerns me and Niles."

"Oh my God, he told you!"

"If you're talking about the pre-wedding party, no, he didn't. Why is everybody making such a fuzz about me finding out?"

Roz thought very fast. That was the kind of story that Frasier was making up, so she understood that no matter what Daphne had to say about Niles, Frasier said exactly the same thing she did: "He told you!"

"Well, it's just that we really wanted it to be a surprise. OK. So it concerns you and Niles. What it is?"

"Prepare yourself, it's gonna be a long story."

END OF PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

"A CHRISTMAS TALE, part 3"

The Telling

"The minute I laid eyes on Dr. ... Niles, I knew he was different. I always enjoyed his company, he always listened when had something to say, he never treated me like the help. When I'm with him, I feel like his equal. I always felt like this toward him. He was a friend."

"I saw him like that until 4 years ago. This is the first and only time I saw him as more than a friend. Niles had a date that he was suppose to take to a ball. The problem was that he didn't know how to dance. Innocently, I offered to give him lessons. So I went to put a tape on and I stood in front of him. He was staring at me and, for the first time, I realized how beautiful his eyes were. Did you ever notice? They are as blue as the sea, so deep, so intense... Well, I acted like I didn't notice. I took one of his hands and put it around my waist, and I felt a spark! A real spark! It was the first time I experienced something like that. I never did experience anything like this again...before tonight. But I'll talk about it later."

"Giving him lessons was absolutely great. He was a good student and a talented dancer. When we were dancing very close and that I knew he wouldn't notice, well...I smelled his hair. Can you believe it? But I couldn't help it, he smelled so good! I know it is silly, but it took me a while before washing the clothes I wore the first night we danced together because they smelled of him. I never told this to everybody, this is so ridiculous!"

"One night, when we were at Café Nervosa, he had a call from his date: she canceled, so he didn't need any more dancing lessons. I was so disappointed, I didn't know what to do. I needed the feeling of his body more than anything at that time, and the only way I could still feel it was to go to the ball with him. I offered shyly to go with him, knowing that he would say no, but to my surprise he said "Pick you up at seven?". I was so excited!!!"

"I spent all the time between that minute and the ball thinking about it, about us on the dance floor, about the impression that we would make. I picked up a red dress that was way out of my price range, but I thought he would love it, so it didn't matter."

"When the night finally came, I was so nervous I didn't know what to do with myself. Minutes seemed like hours, hours like days, and when the doorbell rang my heart stopped for a couple of seconds. I opened the door and there he was, my prince charming, waiting to take me to the ball. His reaction when he saw my dress was priceless, and the way he looked at me made me shiver. I blushed like a schoolgirl."

"We then got to the car and he drove me to the ball. All along the drive I was looking at him, just wanting to kiss him. But I couldn't. I was too afraid he would reject me."

"The ballroom was absolutely beautiful. Everybody was looking at us, and I was on cloud 9! I knew that tonight he would trust me, that he would be all mine. We danced and danced all night long; it took me all my strength to control myself, but I did it. 'Til the tango."

"I never taught him the tango, and he didn't want to do it, but I just couldn't sit this one out. I told him that the only rule in the tango was to keep our bodies as close as possible. I was melting. We danced like two lovers dance, so closely, so passionately, that nothing else mattered: it was him and me, in the middle of a dance floor, dancing the most sensuous and passionate dance in the world. And then, he said it: "I adore you!". My heart stopped. And I said back: "I adore you too!". I couldn't believe I just said that. Don't get me wrong, I felt every bit of it, but I knew it was a mistake the minute I said it. And I thought he was acting. He said: "How I longed to hear those words!". I felt so relieved; now he knew. But I also knew that he was acting. I wasn't. When the dance ended, he took me in his arms and said: "This is the most glorious night of my life!", to which I answered: "Mine too!". It was. I was with the man I loved, in the middle of a dance floor, his body against mine, my heart beating like crazy. I couldn't handle myself anymore. I kissed him. It was beautiful, so simple, his lips tasting champaign. I then put my head on his shoulder and I smelled him one more time. To be sure I'd never forget it. The evening, the dance floor, the tango, his eyes, his body, his lips. Niles..."

She just whispered his name like she did under the mistletoe, the kind of whisper that makes a heart go wild and a second an eternity.

Roz just stood there, mystified. She couldn't believe what Daphne just told her. If Niles knew that...

"But Daph, how come Niles and you never got together? You said yourself you were in love with him!"

"Yes, that's another story. After this marvelous kiss, we went back at our table and sat down. He seemed very excited, but it was because he impressed all his high society friends. That's when I said he was a good actor. I so hoped that he would say that he wasn't acting, that he really loved me, but who was I kidding? I even said that I was surprised it was so easy for him to say that he adored me! But it was no use; he confirmed that he was acting. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't, but I didn't want to lose his friendship. I went to powder my nose and I took the decision that it was best for both of us if I forgot my feelings for him. And I slowly did. He became Dr. Crane again, and he was my best friend. Until tonight."

Roz just couldn't handle herself. She never thought that Niles and Daphne were that close, never mind that they ever danced together, so she was in a state of shock. Niles would be so trilled if he knew what Daphne just told her...

"Daphne, what happened tonight?"

"Well, I was alone at the apartment when Niles came by. He wanted to give a book back to Frasier. I was very happy to see him, as always. Lately, however, it was more than happiness when he dropped by. I was looking forward to it. When he didn't come to the apartment, I jumped on the phone, hoping it would be him. Hoping to hear his voice. His sensuous voice... Well, I wanted to be around him all the time. And tonight, well, I really wanted to see him. And when he dropped by... I just didn't want to let him go."

"We talked about a few things, nothing very important, and he told me that he had to leave. I was so disappointed, I thought I would cry. I walked him to the door and... well... this is when it happened."

"What happened?"

"I then realized that we were standing under the mistletoe. I couldn't let this occasion slip through my hands. He was looking at me with his innocent blue eyes, and I wanted him so bad...I didn't know if I could handle myself. He didn't make a move, so I told him that it would be bad luck if we didn't kiss. He took a step forward; we were so close my body was pressed against his and there was no space between us. I closed my eyes, and I felt the pressing of his lips against mine: I thought I would faint. My heart was racing like crazy, his lips were so hot, his body so close... and then it stopped. When I opened my eyes, he was staring at me. To my surprise he didn't move to get out: he was just looking at me. I knew he felt the same way, I knew it. I then made a move: I moved my hand slowly and I passed it in his hair. Very slowly. I saw him close his eyes and he whispered: "Daphne...". I wasn't able to control myself anymore. I passed my other hand around his waist, I pulled him closer, and I whispered his name in his ears... He kissed me so passionately, Roz, I wish I could have died at that moment. He was driving me crazy! I wanted to bring him to the couch and rape him! And there we were, at the front door, kissing and caressing each other, when it abruptly stopped. Frasier got off the elevator and we took our distances."

"I have to say that to Niles!" Roz thought. "He has to know. God, the man must be walking on air right now!"

"Roz, what am I going to do about it?"

"Well, I think he deserves to know. If you had feelings for him for that long, you can't go on marrying Donny. This would not be fair for Donny, for you, for Niles. You get married because you love somebody and, according to what you are saying, Niles is the one you love."

"I always had doubts about my relationship with Donny. He's a very nice guy and everything, but I never really got into it. I did it because I thought it might as well be my last chance. And when he asked me to marry him, in front of everybody, including Niles, I wanted to run as far as possible. I then look at Niles, and when I saw he didn't seem to care about the announcement, I said yes. I couldn't spend all my life waiting for him to love me! Since the wedding announcement, I've been very depressed. At first I blamed it on fear of commitment, and I went to see Niles: I needed the advice. One thing I always admired about him is his integrity. He always gave me good advise. I also hoped for the last time that he would tell me he loved me, that I shouldn't marry Donny, that I was the one for him. It obviously didn't happen. I stormed out of his office, very disappointed but mostly very sad. I knew he would never loved me. I went back to Donny, and look where I am now: I'm here, talking to you about my feelings for another man instead of my wedding plans!"

"You do realize, of course, that you'll have to tell him?"

"What do I do if he rejects me? I don't know if I would be able to live without him around. If I don't have him, at least I have his friendship. I can't lose it. And, besides, I'm an engaged woman; what will he think of me if I tell him that I'm in love with him?"

"Daphne, it doesn't matter what he thinks. All that matters is that you're honest with him. He deserves it. You said yourself he had always been honest with you, don't you think it should go both ways?"

"I guess you're right... Roz, thanks for listening. I really needed someone to talk to."

She took her coat and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a friendship to jeopardize...and a wedding to break off."

END OF PART 3


	4. Chapter 4

"A CHRISTMAS TALE, part 4"

The Revelation

Niles was sitting alone in his apartment, not knowing what to do. He was still wondering why Daphne would do such a thing to him, even if she didn't know how it could hurt him. He always thought that the day she would kiss him would be a cold day in hell. After all this time, he had finally made up his mind about it: he knew she would never love him. But after tonight, after this wonderful kiss, he couldn't help but hoping again. His heart started beating faster just thinking about it. He remembered everything, every little detail, every little move she made, the way her tongue played with his...

A knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Frasier, is it possible for once to have some peace and quiet around here? I already told you what hap..."

He opened the door. He was mystified. Daphne was the one standing in front of him, not Frasier. He couldn't help but blush, knowing that she did hear that he already told Frasier.

"So, you did tell him. Do you always have to say everything to your brother?"

"Daphne, I didn't say a lot. I had to explain why we looked so embarrassed when he walked off the elevator. You know Frasier, he just wouldn't let it go."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well...I just said that we kissed under the mistletoe. That's all."

A tear came in the eyes of Daphne. She knew now that he would never love him; he was ashamed of telling Frasier that their kiss was more than a mistletoe one. "Why would he care for a girl like me?" she thought.

"Dr. Crane, I need to talk to you."

Niles was scared to death. He knew she would tell him that she never meant to kiss him like that, that she had no idea what possessed her, that he was her friend but nothing more than that.

"Would you care to go for a walk? The evening is wonderful, and I think it would be easier for me if I'm not in your apartment to tell you what I want to say."

Niles' heart sank at that moment. At least as long as he was in his own home it would be easier to bring the shattered pieces of his dream together and get them into bed. But, as usual, he wasn't able to say no to her.

"Sure, Daphne, I'll go get my coat."

They walked out of the Montana. The air was very cold, but it was the best way to cool him down. The city was very beautiful, there were light everywhere. Christmas was just around the corner, and a huge Christmas tree was up in the park they were walking in. They sat on a bench, and Daphne started talking.

"Dr. Crane? I really need to tell you something. Before you start to laugh and say that I'm out of my mind I'm begging you to let me finish. Then you'll do whatever you want."

Niles raised his head. He looked deep in her brown eyes, waiting to see the curtain fall on his fantasies.

Daphne's heart stopped beating at this very moment. When he looked at him, she wanted him so bad...But she had to remain calm and not raise her hopes for nothing. He would crash her dream very fast, and it was better if she just said it on a platonic tone.

"About tonight..."

"That's it. It's all over. She will never speak to me again. What am I going to do without her?" Niles thought.

"I don't know what came over me to embarrass you like that. I never thought I could do something like I did tonight. It should have stayed a mistletoe kiss."

"Daphne..."

"Niles, let me finish."

He stopped talking. Hearing his name coming from her mouth was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. "If only she could see how I love her..." Niles thought.

"But...I don't regret it."

Niles looked at her with so much intensity in his eyes she just wanted to kiss him and let him know how she loved him. But it wasn't possible. She had to keep on talking; that way he would not be able to tell her that he didn't feel the same way about her.

It took Niles some time to realize what she had just said. He then asked her, to be sure he had not dreamed the answer:

"You don't?"

"No, I don't."

Niles shivered. At least he could still live that magical moment in his head over and over again, knowing that for a couple of minutes he was not Dr. Crane, Frasier's brother and her best friend, but a desirable man giving himself completely to the woman he loved. And that she did not regret it, even if it never happens again.

"Dr...Niles, I think I'm in love with you."

Daphne was not able to look at him. She looked at her feet, and she whispered it so low that he was not sure if he did hear it for real.

Niles was in a state of shock. She said that she was in love with HIM! There was so much fear in her voice, he was on the verge of crying. He knew that she was going through hell right now; she was doing what he wanted to do for 7 years.

"Daphne..."

She silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"I love you with all my heart all my body, all my soul. I buried it so far in my heart I didn't even believe it was still there. After the Snowball, when you said you were acting, I stopped hoping for any love from you. By not confronting you I could still hope that one day you would be mine. After we kissed tonight I understood that I had to put an end to this fantasy for good. Hearing you say that you don't love me is the only way I can go on with my life. I know Donny isn't the one for me, I'll break up with him no matter what you say. Just remember that it took me all my strength to stand in front of you right now. So when you'll crash my whole world please do it gently."

She looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she was looking so innocent at that time...

A tear fell out of her eyes, rolling slowly on her cheek. Niles raised one hand, and gently swept it off her cheek. His fingers stayed there, unable to tear themselves away from the silken skin they were caressing.

"Oh Daphne, why..."

"I don't know why. I fell in love with you, that's all. You are the greatest and the sweetest man I ever met. You treated me like a friend. Like a desirable woman. I always felt something special when I was with you. You have no idea what you mean to me..."

"I was going to ask why you didn't say anything sooner, but it's a stupid question."

"Why is it?"

"Because I know the reason. I...did the same thing you did."

"With whom?"

Daphne was dying inside. He was telling her that he was in love with a woman for a long time, and there she was, pouring her heart out, seconds away from being crushed...

"With...you."

She looked at him, puzzled. "Did he say what I thought he said?" she thought.

"Daphne..."

"Niles, look, it's snowing!"

Huge snowflakes were falling from the sky. It was magical. One ended up on Daphne's nose. Niles looked at her and, lacking words to tell her how he felt, took all his courage and slowly brought his lips on the snowflake on her nose, kissing it away. He slid one hand in her hair, the other taking Daphne's chin, and he whispered to her with a trembling voice:

"I love you Daphne. I love you so much!"

He kissed her very lightly, his heart going crazy. He quivered at the touch of her lips. Their kisses became even more passionate, and after a while they finally stopped, out of breath. She got up, took his hand, and told him with a voice he has never heard before:

"Niles, would you spend the night with me?"

Niles thought he was dying and going to heaven. She was asking HIM to spend the night with HER?

All he did was kiss her with all his heart, and it answered her question.

They headed back at the Montana, Niles' hand trembling so hard he had all the trouble in the world unlocking the door. He took her by the hand and slowly brought her to his room.

"Daphne, do you think..."

"Don't think, feel..."

She wanted him so bad nothing could stop it to happen now. 7 years of frustration, of desire poured out of them. They kissed with all the passion in the world, their tongues playing, not even knowing if they were still alive. With trembling hands Niles began undressing her, not believing it was actually happening. He opened her blouse, caressing her and kissing her. She was looking at him so innocently...he always pictured her as the one taking the lead, but for the first time in his life he made the moves. She was offering herself to him, and it was the greatest thing in the world. He finally undressed her completely, took a step back, and looked at her.

"You really are the most beautiful woman in the world..."

Daphne blushed. She brought him close to him and kissed him passionately. He undressed himself, and as they laid down together, they let 7 years of sexual tension go away. He was running his fingers, his mouth all over her body, and she caressed every part of his. As she lead him on top of her, he heard her whisper:

"Make love to me."

They made love all night long, wanting each other even more every time, unable to think; they just felt each other.

They finally fell in each other's arms, speechless, breathless, with no strength left whatsoever. It was still snowing outside, and resting her head on Niles' chest, Daphne said:

"You know Niles, our story really is a Christmas tale. Isn't that what Christmas is all about? Dreams and hopes becoming true?"

"It is. You are my most beautiful dream, and the fulfillment of my hopes. Daphne, you are my Christmas tale."

He kissed her on the head and they both fell asleep, dreaming of the incredible events of the last hours.

THE END


End file.
